This invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly to frame synchronization between adjacent cells.
In a wireless communication system, adjacent cells must perform communication in synchronization with each other so as to avoid collision between communication frames, which may disable wireless communication.
For example, in a frequency-hopping method which performs communication while changing frequencies, if adjacent cells respectively change frequencies at different timings, the adjacent cells may use the same frequencies at the same time, which disturbs communication performed in the adjacent cells.
Conventionally, in a communication system such as a wireless communication LAN, to establish frame synchronization between adjacent cells, the control stations of the respective cells are connected with a cable, and frame synchronizing signals are sent by the cable.
However, the above system requires a circuit for sending/receiving frame-synchonizing information on the cable as well as wireless communication system circuits, which increases complexity of hardware construction.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has its object to establish frame synchronization between adjacent cells with a simple construction.
Another object of the present invention is to establish frame synchronization between adjacent cells without a cable system.
Further, another object of the present invention is to control adjacent cells to perform frequency change in synchronization with each other, using a simple construction.
Further, another object of the present invention is to control adjacent cells to perform frequency change in synchronization with each other, only with wireless communication system.
Further, another object of the present invention is to realize a simple construction for wireless communication.
Further, another object of the present invention is to avoid disturbing communication performed in adjacent cells.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.